


Under the Mistletoe

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, No Sex, or mentions of a sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Mila and Georgi set up a classic Christmas prank. Yuri and Otabek still don't know what they want. Angst and fluff ensues.Mostly friendly/borderline-romantic interactions between 16 y.o. Yuri and 18 y.o Otabek. Nothing sexual is discussed.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is so late! I'm still behind on one more before the one I'm supposed to post for today. I'll try and get them both up!

“No move it a little bit up! We don’t want people to see it before they walk in!”

“Mila no one is going to look up and notice a branch. Besides, most people won’t even recognize what it is!”

“That doesn’t matter, Georgi! We need to be sneaky. And I’m sure people have heard of mistletoe. It’s unexpected but it’ll be a great prank!”

“How did you even hear about this?” Georgi asked as he got down from the ladder.

“Victor had mentioned that he and Yuuri were going to celebrate Christmas together and I was curious. So I asked Yuuri what that usually meant and he mentioned mistletoe. He actually mentioned how Phichit Chulanont – you remember him? The Thai skater? They were apparently roomates! – Anyways, he set up mistletoe in their dorm and Yuuri ended up having to kiss this weird hockey player who wanted to borrow something from him. I thought it’d be a great prank to play! Especially Yura. I heard Otabek is visiting this week,” Mila said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Perhaps I will meet someone under the mistletoe as well. Perhaps Anya will-“

“I seriously doubt it,” Mila said, walking off.

“Mila!”

 

Later that day…

 

“I don’t really get what the big deal is! It’s just another stupid holiday to get people to buy stuff” Yuri said marching towards the ice rink.

“Yura they probably just want to do something fun and romantic,” Otabek replied as he followed him, slightly slower.

“Bah, they do that every single day! They’re so touchy-feely it makes me sick” Yuri stopped to wait for Otabek to catch up.

Otabek gave a non-committal shrug and, though his face was a stoic as ever, Yuri couldn’t help but notice a twinge of disappointment in his eyes. His heart ached. Even though he knew they weren’t like that, sometimes he wondered what it would be like… But they were busy and Otabek still lived in Almaty so even if he was interested in… that... there would be no way it could work.

Right?

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the rink and stepped through the doorway together. Before they crossed the threshold, there was a flash of light and a chorus of “OOOOOOOOHHHH.” When Yuri was able to see again, he saw Mila and Georgi, who was holding his phone taking the picture and several young skaters yelling.

“What, baba? Why are you yelling?”

“Yuri and Otabek are under the mistletoeeee” Mila sang.

Yuri froze and turned to Otabek with wide eyes. Otabek looked a bit scared as he glanced at Yura. Together they looked up and indeed saw a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. They may not celebrate Christmas, but they’ve watched enough television to know what this meant. Yuri blushed and started to back away form the door.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Mila said, grabbing his arm, “You know the rules Yura! You have to kiss Otabek!” Behind her, Georgi was making over-exaggerated kissing noises. Yuri mocked barfing at him before yanking his arm away from Mila.

“For you information, I don’t have to do anything, baba. I’m certainly not gonna participate in this disgusting tradition. Besides, Otabek and I are friends, it’s not like we’d want to kiss each other anyways, right Otabek?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Otabek flinch and turn away from him without saying a word. _Right?_

Yuri opened his mouth to say something, though he didn’t know what, but Otabek breezed past him and Mila and silently made his way to the changing room.

“Yuri, you’re too cruel. Can’t you see how bad he has it for you?” Mila asked shaking her head.

“Shut up!” Yuri yelled before running off after Otabek. When he walked into the room, Otabek had already changed his pants into leggings and had taken his shirt off. He was rifling through his bag to find his t-shirt. Yuri bit his lip.

“Otabek, I-“

“It’s fine, Yuri.” Yuri’s heart clenched. Otabek always called him Yura.

“It’s obviously not fine. What happened? You know Mila and Georgi are always finding new ways to get under my skin, you don’t have to worry. I wasn’t actually going to kiss you or anything.”

Otabek sighed and sat down on the bench. “I wouldn’t have minded, you know.”

Yuri’s heart stopped. “What?”

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Otabek said louder. Yuri tried to catch his eye, but Otabek was determined to stare at the wall somewhere over Yuri’s left shoulder instead. His face was tinged pink. Suddenly, Yuri felt his face boil. _Otabek wanted to kiss me?_

Before Yuri could say anything, Otabek had stood up and pulled his shirt and sweater on and slammed the guest locker shut before striding past Yuri to get to the rink, holding his skates in his hand.

“Beka,” Yuri started, but Otabek didn’t stop. Yuri stared at his back until the door shut behind him. Yuri punched the nearest locker. He fucked up.

 

Yuri changed quickly and headed to the rink. He carefully laced his skates, making sure they were tight enough, keeping Otabek’s moving figure in his periphery. He didn’t know what to do. He had never done something like this before. Just then he heard Mila and some of the younger skaters shout again and saw a flash go off. He looked at the entrance to see Victor and Yuuri standing bewildered. They looked up and laughed before leaning in and giving a sweet kiss. Yuuri pulled away first, but Victor chased his lips and gave him a second one. Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the locker room, laughing. Yuri felt a tinge of jealousy. _Why can’t it be that easy for me?_

Just then, Yuuri caught his eye and waved, “Hi, Yuri!”

Yuri quickly moved his head so he could focus on finishing his skates, not bothering to answer, though he could still feel the tension in his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Is something wrong?” It was Yuuri.

“Nothing’s wrong, pig,” Yuri spat and stood to start walking towards the rink. He caught Otabek’s eye for a moment and stopped. Otabek quickly averted his gaze and kept working on warming up with figures.

“Are you sure nothing’s bothering you?” Yuuri said, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Victor?” Yuri asked.

“No. Not even Victor.”

Yuri let out a shuddering breath and told him what happened, “…And now I don’t know what to. I don’t want my friendship with Otabek to be over so soon and he just got here and-“

“Yuri calm down. Do you like Otabek?” Yuuri asked calmly. Yuri’s mouth snapped shut. _Do I?_

“I… don’t know. I’ve honestly never felt this way before. I don’t even know if I’m gay or what but, I like spending time with him and sure I’ve imagined what it would be like if we were together but… I don’t know.”

He shyly glanced up at Yuuri and saw him smiling, “What are you smirking at?”

“Young love. I remember being your age trying to figure things out. It didn’t take long for me to figure out I was interesting in men since… well…” he blushed and looked out onto the ice as Victor started to skate towards Otabek. Victor saw Yuuri and winked, causing Yuuri to smile and blush further. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I just… don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t feel pressured to decide anything. You’ll need to talk to Otabek. Tell him about your uncertainty and that you don’t want your friendship to change right away and ask what he wants. Give yourself time and space to think. There’s no need to rush anything, Yura.”

“Thanks. By the way are you and Victor actually engaged or was that a joke?”

“What?” Yuuri gasped, “Of course we are engaged, that’s why we have the rings! Why do you ask?”

“Victor said he didn’t know if you were or not. You should make things more clear.” Yuri responded before skating away on the ice leaving a befuddled Yuuri on the sidelines.

 

While waiting for Yakov and Lilia to arrive, Yuri spend the next several minutes skating around, trying to avoid Otabek while thinking about what Yuuri said. _What do I want? Do I want to kiss him?_ Yuri glanced over at Otabek who was working on a difficult part of his choreography with his face screwed up in concentration. He felt himself smile. _Yeah I do. Does that mean I’m gay?_ Just then, Otabek stopped and looked up at Yuri, who felt himself blush before skating away. _Yeah, at least a little. So then what should I do?_

 _Talk to him, probably._ Yuri groaned internally. He hated when Yuuri was right.

Just then he heard a third chorus of “OOOOOH” and looked to the door to see Yakov and Lilia holding cups of coffee and standing under the mistletoe. Yuri dashed over. He had to see this. They looked up and Yakov angrily mumbled something and then looked away. Lilia leaned down and gave Yakov a kiss on the cheek before proceeding inside.

Yakov stood in shock for a moment before barking, “DON’T YOU HAVE PRACTICE TO GET TO?!” Thus effectively ending the mistletoe prank.

Yakov walked up to the boards and gave Yuri a glare. “What are you smirking at? Get back to it. I want to see the step sequence for your short program.”

Yuri skated off with a smirk still on his face and began to skate. He focused on the movements of his feet and ignored Yakov’s yelling. But a blur skated past him and he stopped short. He forgot Otabek was still on the ice. He glanced at him with concern but then looked away again. Yuri sighed. Something had to be done.

 

_Later that afternoon_

 

After several hours of skating and practicing jumps, Yuri was finally free to go. Otabek had already stepped off the ice and Yuri was anxious to talk to him. As he stepped into the locker room he saw Otabek, fresh from the shower, and buck naked with his back turned to him.

“Uhhh sorry!” Yuri said and ran towards the showers himself, not stopping to look back at Otabek. Not while risking another problem.

After showering and calming himself down, he stepped towards his locker with his clothes and skates in hand, quickly got dressed, and left the locker room. As he did, a hand grabbed his wrist and he gasped in surprise and fear before seeing that it was only Otabek.

“Beka you scared me we really-“

“-need to talk,” Otabek finished. “I know. Can we go to your place to talk?”

Yuri nodded, “Sure.”

Otabek had said Yuri’s place, but it was really Lilia’s place that he was staying at. They went to his room and shut the door. Yuri placed his bag by his door and sat on his bed, where Potya was napping. He pet her for a moment and she meowed at him in greeting before resuming her sleep. Yuri grinned softly. He had the cutest cat in the world. He glanced up and saw that Otabek was standing there awkwardly.

“You can sit, you know,” Yuri said, raising one eyebrow. Otabek nodded and awkwardly at Yuri’s desk chair, which he turned to face Yuri. There was silence for a moment.

“So-“

“I’m so-“ They both started at the same time.

“You first,” Otabek said, rubbing his hand on his undercut at the back of his head. Yuri nodded resolutely.

“I don’t know what I’m doing or what I want.” Yuri said.

_That wasn’t what I was going to start with but ok._

Otabek gave him an amused look.

“I mean in terms of relationships. I’ve… never really had many friends before you and I’ve certainly never been in a romantic relationship and I don’t know if I’m ready but I do know that-“ Yuri bit his tongue to stop himself.

“What?” Otabek asked.

Yuri sighed, “I do know that I want to kiss you and that I like being with you, but I don’t know if I want a relationship yet. I’m really focused on skating and we live so far apart…” Otabek nodded as Yuri trailed off.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to start a relationship right now, Yura.”

Yuri blinked in surprise. “Really? Then why-?”

“I like you. I know I do, but we’re both really focused on our careers and you’re still underage-“

“You literally only just turned 18 so don’t even try to play that card – “

“I know, I know. But, we’ve got time, right? I don’t know why I said that. I think I was just nervous that you wouldn’t feel the same way as I do and, well, it hurt to hear you say you didn’t want to kiss me. But, it hurt me more to hear you say that you didn’t think I wouldn’t want to kiss you.. Does that even make sense?”

Yuri nodded, not trusting his voice to not break at the moment.

“So,” Otabek continued, “Let’s just, continue what we have for now? If we decide we want more later we can do that but, I don’t want you to feel obligated to spend time with me now that you know how I feel –“

“Gah shut up you idiot,” Yuri said and gave him a hug. He pulled back and whispered, “I know we’re not going to start anything but… I really want to kiss you.”

Otabek smiled. “You can kiss me, Yura. Anytime.” So he did.

 

When they went into the rink the next day, they stood under the mistletoe and gave each other a shy smile before Otabek kissed Yuri on the cheek.

“AWWWWW”

“SHUT UP BABA!”

 

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets, spreadin' so much cheer_

_I should be playin' in the winter snow,_

_but I'ma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_but I can't stop starin' at your face_

_I should be playin' in the winter snow,_

_but I'ma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, under the mistletoe_

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a bit different from how I imagined. I was originally going to give the same amount of time to the three couples, but that did not happen. Oh well. I like this though. I sort of imagine that eventually Yuri and Otabek end up together, but for now they're just taking it slow. They are still very young and early into their careers! I marked this as underage but really there's very few mentions of anything sexual. It's mostly romantic.


End file.
